Life is a game- we are the players
by Frodon The Invincible
Summary: a young man gets attacked in school- and ends up at the game over screen, realizing his life is now a game. eventual lemons Videogame!SI
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's the fan of crossovers here, or as I am called now, Frodo. This story will be filled with smutty lemons, and for all you older readers, I edited the first chapter. As of writing this, I am starting the next chapter.**

**ROAR OF THE JUUBI IS DEAD FOREVER**

**I fully allow any use of this fic, and any other's I have up as of now. Any fics posted after 3/4/2015 may not be used, but right now do whatever you want with these. If I get enough people saying I should write more, I will try to write some more, but it will come out nowhere near as much.**

* * *

"DIE!" the maniac screamed as he pulled out his pistol. He started firing wildly into the crowd, all of us running for our lives, the cafeteria leaving us nowhere to go. It was an assembly, so all of the school was here. One shot scraped my leg, a chunk of flesh ripping, tendons snapping, blood gushing out of the wound, I cried out- this was more pain then I had ever felt before! I was on the ground, the pain starting to dull, when another shot came by, this one burying into my thick skull, before pure blackness encompassed my vision.

Now I should probably tell you about myself, considering I just died. I have brown hair, green eyes, and prefer video games to exercise. I am fourteen years old- still in middle school, as thus teenage hormones still drive me crazy with the need to bang everything female. I am a bit of a nerd- self-proclaimed. I like to read fanfics, but do not have much confidence in my writing skills, so I have not written one yet. I am going to miss my parents- and my dog. I did not have any friends at school- only friendly strangers.

**GAME OVER**

**Score-**

**Game Features Off- No Score Found**

**Unlocked- Game Features**

**Menu**

**Secret Battles Unlocked-**

**It's All Ogre Now.**

**BELIEVE IT!**

**Is that a skirt?**

I stared a bit at the floating red screen, the text slowly scrolling down, showing a clear view of an endless pit just a few feet around me. I was standing on some sort of platform, the stone bricks cold under my bare feet, a cool breeze blowing against my naked body. Another screen appeared over the game over- asking me if I wanted to continue the game. Of course, I naturally smashed the yes button in, the ground beneath me disappearing and replacing it with wooden planks- a steampunk airship was being built around me! One would think I would be a bit more depressed about dying, but then dying does strange things to your mind, never documented because usually when you die your mind is gone. I walked onwards, the only way forward, was well, forward, when I touched the door, I jumped, the red screen appearing right in front of me. There were three buttons- Start New Game, Options, and Load Game. I pressed the only one that made sense- and the airship started moving. I was confronted with another screen- this one asking my gender. Since I always wondered what being female was like, I of course chose female. Another screen appeared, showing a completely normal, brown haired woman in her early twenties, wearing a plain black turtleneck and jeans. There was no buttons to push. I touched the woman's mouth and a box appeared- voices. One was bright and chipper, another dark, and broody. There were many in-between, but I think I would choose the sexiest sounding one, the Sultry voice set. I touched her chest- this one for changing clothing. I quickly skimmed the choices, settling for a black cloak, with a black sleeveless shirt, ending a few centimeters under her bust. I groped her breast, and another menu appeared. I smiled a big smile, and put the breasts at a medium size- not enough to weigh me down or hinder me, but enough to look sexy. I stroked her nether regions, and another menu appeared. This one had three options- Futa, Normal, and Asexual. I of course chose futa, grinning a big grin as I then touched her hair, another screen appearing, and this one for the hair. I chose the style to be long, down to the back, in a fiery red, but clipped at the sides, with the hair parted in the side. I edited the facial structure a bit, making the face narrower, making the ears smaller, and the nose more button like. When I felt I was done, I realized she was carrying a vial- filled with liquid. I pulled it out of her hands, drinking it, falling unconscious.

I woke up in an empty room, another menu in front of me. This one had to do with setting for the playthrough- there were many options.

**SETTINGS**

**Game Features- On**

**Menus- On**

**Leveling- On**

**World Traits- On**

**World Selection- Off**

The only one I really wanted to change was world selection- as I did the menu shifted, showing a map now, with five floating islands. One was surrounded by the elements, titled NARUTO

Another was filled with buildings, spires reaching into the sky, titled HOME REALITY.

The other, what looked like thousands of islands were all locked- one had a key positioned in front of it!

The island was filled with a single castle, with plains and little men fighting little monsters all over. It was titled HYRULE. It had a list underneath it, with two goals- one was to play on a different world; another was to like The Legend of Zelda. I already had one down, and figured I could work on that later. I quickly selected the Naruto world, and felt myself shift into it- waking up in a young body…


	2. Chapter 2

I sat there in my new body, staring around me, letting my past memories fill me. My name is Asuka, and I am the "Demon Slut" of Konoha. I never really thought I was that attractive- but with my past mind, I'm liking this body! I looked around, seeing a black stained carpet, peeling plaster walls, the roof filled with graffiti. I lived next door to Naruto, but he was at school already. I have no chakra to speak of, except for that of my demon. A black menu appeared titled Class-

**Class**

**Weakling**

_Strong over nothing, but gains 10% extra XP and a steel dagger_

**Fire**

**_Focuses on fighting with damage over time attacks, a large amount of light armor_**

**Rouge **

**Uses duel wielding to deal massive bleeding damage.**

**Duelist **

**Uses a single blade to parry strikes and cut quickly, also uses spells.**

**Earth**

**Focuses on melee fighting, all using shields. Heavy instant damage- wears heavy armor**

**Knight**

**_Uses sword and shield to parry and block strikes, attacking with a deathly grace_**

**Tank**

**_Focused heavily on defense, using its massive shield to stop blades and flames in their tracks._**

**Air**

**_Uses ranged attacks to their fullest, staying out of damage, while raining projectiles on their foes._**

**_Hunter_**

**_Uses a bow to rain down arrows, also very good at damage over time poisons. Medium range_**

**_Sniper_**

**_Uses staves to snipe with bolts made out of super condensed air. Long range_**

**Water**

**Focusses on support.**

**Healer**

**Heals allies using a whip, launching bolts of water to heal and bolts of ice to harm.**

**Buff Bottle**

**Uses auras of ice and water to apply weakening charms, and make their allies stronger with blade made of ice, and using the occasional Teleport Rune.**

I looked through all of them, tapping on the Fire, Duelist button. The screen disappeared, and I felt a strange energy well up inside me, in flickered just out of my grasp, flowing through my veins.

LEMON ALERT

I cheered raising my fist to the roof of my moldy room. Now let's see, what did I do before… I usually just sat around and twiddled my thumbs. Nice. I looked over myself again, the dirty rags itchy and uncomfortable. I slid them off, the ripped shirt sliding up around my shoulders easily. My breasts were still developing, but my nipples did like the attention of my delicious fingers rubbing tantalizing circles….

I slid off my pants, the black panties, the only other comfortable thing, coming off too. A hard dick sprang out, the place where I would have had balls leaving only a light pink vagina, I stroked the dick a few times before I spread the lips of my vagina, prodding the folds as I squirmed in the bed. I let out a low moan, shivering as I drove another finger in. soon I started pushing deeper, moaning and groaning until with a last thrust I came hard, my dick shooting out spurts of cum as my vagina oozed it out, the white stuff landing all over my body.

LEMON END

As I cleaned myself up I started thinking of commands- and what to do.

Pause maybe? Another black menu came up, this one with three buttons-

**Stats**

**LEVEL UP**

**Journal**

I gazed curiously at the level up button… as I tapped it a strange white menu filled with flicker comforting flames appeared…


End file.
